A known example of conventional carbon nanotube yarn producing apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The yarn producing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a spin zone provided on the upstream side in the direction of carbon nanotube fibers running for twisting the carbon nanotube fibers in one direction, and another spin zone provided on the downstream side from the former spin zone for twisting the carbon nanotube fibers in the opposite direction to the one direction.